Retrograde
by smarcoresh
Summary: "So... you're saying that the mass-murdering power-hungry sociopath is in your head?" "That's exactly what I'm saying." "We are so screwed."
1. Chapter One

She expected the president of Hyperion, not two idiots who have no idea how to survive in Pandora. She watched them from a distance, along the dirty rooftops of the bandit's hideouts. The bandits were either too lazy or too drunk to care about her appearance.

Even in there short appearance in the town, the two managed to start a full on battle with the bandits. The Hyperion's gave Terra the perfect chance to sneak into the World of Curiosity's. The loud noises, constant yelling, and the gunshots easily avoided detection of her.

Slipping onto the angled roof, she grabbed her hot rod out of her belt and turned it on. She made a mental note to thank the person who made it for her. Trying to make her way through without creating noise was tricky but she would manage. About halfway through she used her hands to lift the piece of metal upwards. Heaving all her upper muscle strength didn't work as her effort barely made a hole. Looking around, Terra glanced down at her belt to see her trusty pistol shining in her face.

As if a light bulb popped in her head, she immediately grabbed the gun and wedged it between the dents she made. Using her leg she pushed until she heard the loud crack of the metal bending. While the hole wasn't as big as she hoped, it was still manageable. Fitting her slim body through the wedge she made her way into the building. As her feet landed onto the hard surface her attention turned to large sound of a grenade hitting the ground.

The noise of the blast diverted her attention towards the sound. Staring Terra in the face was an open window that was almost mocking her; "Of course there's a window open." She muttered to herself.

Hearing muffled voices from under her, Terra knew she was in the right place. The building itself wasn't in the best shape, holes littered the walls and a lot of stuff was broken. She looked around to find anything that could give her a good vantage point for the deal. And as if luck was on her side, a rusted vent appeared in her vision.

The old vent was barely staying together as it was. Three of the four nails rusted away to leave the vent door slightly open. Grabbing the vent, Terra quietly moved the tin out of her way in able for her to climb into the duct. Moving on all fours, she tried her best to listen to the sound of any voices around her. As she continued to move through the dirty duct, various voices started to grow louder and louder.

A light started to appear as she continued making her way to the voices. Terra let out a momentary breath of relief to see the end of the duct. Shimmying her way through the small duct faster, Terra kept herself hidden in the darkness and looked around the large room. She was looked to see the side of the table with the profiles of four people.

On one side of the table were a man and woman, and on the other were the two Hyperion's. Terra looked towards the blond man, who had an irritated expression on his face. "So... let's try again. My name's August. What's yours?" He demanded.

"It's Rhys." The taller Hyperion responded.

August looking content motioned for Rhys to sit, "Ok, good. So just... sit down and let's do this so we can move one with our lives."

All four people sat down in their available seats, except for the other Hyperion with the glasses. Glancing at the one with glasses, Terra zeroed in on the briefcase the man was clutching. Seeing the briefcase caused Terra to look around to find where the vault key was being held. The two men started their conversation but she decided not to listen in as much. Her attention focused on the vault key.

Terra noticed the blond leaning down and came back up to reveal a metal container holding the vault key. August opened the container to reveal a purple light emitting from within the box. Terra moved a little forward in the duct to get a better look. The cling of metal tapping the duct reminded her of her binoculars she equipped.

Quietly grabbing the pair she put them against her eyes to see the vault key. The two Hyperion's looked at the key with awe and the room stayed silent for a few moments. Terra zoomed in to see the key. The key was cracked in various states with a neon purple going through in separate ways. Terra couldn't shake the bad feeling she got about the key. While she never witnessed the actual key during her time in Sanctuary, Lilith gave her a specific description of what she had seen of the key. And from that, this key looked pretty similar to the description.

"You ever seen anything so pretty in your miserable lives?" "August asked. "This thing will practically dance at your wedding. It's state of the art alien crap. I'd use it myself, but... you know... the monsters and all."

With his eyes transfixed on the object, Rhys replied, "It's god dam gorgeous."

"Friggin'a right it is." He boasted, "Okay, so... the way I, ah, usually do these thing is..."

The deal quickly took a turn for the worse when the dark haired woman quickly closed the latched and shouted, "Wait!"

August, looking both confused and irritated, spoke up, "What?"

"IIII..." The woman drawled out, "I just don't like it. I got a- I got a feeling." She declared.

Apparently this 'feeling' was important as August looked surprised after she finished. "What feeling?" He demanded.

The dark haired woman moved to the other side of August, crossing her hands, "Look, you said when I stated to get a feeling about something that I should tell you and that we should walk away right?" She noted.

"What are you possibly feeling right now?" August questioned. "We're almost done!"

"I get intuitions about this stuff!" She replied.

Rhys, starting to get a worried expression across his face, asked August, "Is she okay?"

August waved him off, "Yeah, yeah... she's just freaking out... she does that sometimes."

Terra noticed the woman quickly glancing between everyone and within a second she grabbed the container. Everything turned even worse from before as August jumped from his seat, "Sasha, what the hell-"

Shaking her head, "I just- I just don't like it. They've had this... dumb attitude on their dumb faces since the moment they moment they walked in!" The woman started to back away from the group. Her steps leading her closer to the enormous wall fan.

"What are you talking about?" August yelled.

Looking towards the two Hyperion's, she argued, "They walk in here with their smug attitude and looks this entire time!" Rhys looked at her with a baffled expression on his face, "And why... why wouldn't they show you the money?! Huh? What's up with that?!"

"Sasha!" August shouted, trying to get her to stop talking.

"I mean look at that guy. Look at his face." She motioned towards Rhys.

August quickly glanced between the two, "What's wrong with his face?" He asked.

"You can't trust a face like that." Sasha stated. "He's hiding something August."

Rhys started to say something to the frantic woman but Terra's attention wasn't on Sasha, but what was happening behind her.

"Holy shit." Terra quietly muttered.

Terra zoomed her binoculars to see a figure behind the fan put something on the case. She couldn't see exactly who was behind the fan or identify what she put on the case, but it meant bad shit was going to happen.

All the sudden the arguing in the room stopped when she heard Sasha casually say, "Alright, I'm sold." And that definitely sold Terra that Sasha knew who was behind the fan. Her sudden outburst of her not trusting the Hyperion's to her being content with the deal all created a shady image.

The Hyperion's believed with Sasha being content, but August started to become unsure. "Well... just... wait, just wait."

"August, everything's fine now." Sasha reassured him, walking back with the case.

Terra tried to see what was put on the case, but at her angle the mysterious object couldn't be spotted... Until she handed it to August. In her line of vision, Terra spotted a small rectangular object placed at the top. Her memory was vague on certain electronics' but she knew it wasn't a good one.

"I dunno, maybe today's not right for this." August concluded. "If you have a feeling about things.."

Shaking her head, Sasha responded, "No, no no. I was wrong. We should definitely do it."

Terra watched as Rhys walked up to the pair, "The bad feeling is gone. She said it herself. We still got a deal here. There's no problem, let's just-"

Rhys was quickly cut off as August rushed out, "No. I'm- I'm sorry guys, I was- I thought I was gonna deal with Vasquez, and... now this. I just... I just think we should call it off until I think things are square." August looked towards Rhys, "Maybe another time, fellas."

Sasha rushed up to Augusts' side, "Hon, we're here, we should just do this. Really." She said.

August waved her off once more, "Nah, I made up my mind." He insisted while he started to walk away with the case.

Rhys started to move closer to August, "August," Rhy's strongly said, getting his attention.

"What?" August demanded.

For a minute, Terra thought that Rhys was going to throw a few punches towards the blond. But.. she was completely wrong when she witnessed Rhys get on both his knees dropping to the ground. "Come on, man. Pleeeease?" Rhys begged

Sasha looked up towards August, "Dude. Ten million dollars." She reminded him.

Terra watched as the smaller Hyperion quickly open the case he held to reveal the ten million dollars. August smiled at Sasha, "You make a good point."

The four of them started to move back to their original spots when Terra noticed Sasha speaking quietly to herself. Raising an eyebrow, Terra looked over to see Rhys holding the key in his robotic arm.

Then things really went to shit... again.

All the sudden Rhy's robotic arm started to malfunction and then in slow motion, he let go of the key. With a large sound, everyone stood still as the broken pieces of the key laid at their feet. That's when Terra realized that the stranger put a damn emp on the case, causing Rhy's robotic arm to freak out. Looking closer at the broken key, she gripped her pistol in anger as her and the others started to realize that that key was in fact... fake.

A look of surprises each presented on Augusts and Rhys face. Then that quickly turned to anger as each of them starting shouting at each other for the key being fake. The arguments between everyone quickly stopped as a booming sound became more and more louder.

And that's when Bossanova decided to join the party.

The wall behind Rhys met the ground as Bossanova in his caravan arrived. Behind him followed multiple psychos each wanting their piece of flesh.

Knowing that she had to get out of here, Terra quickly moved out of the duct and rolled onto the hard floor. The loud voices of psychos surrounded her as they started to notice her appearance.

"Another piece of flesh for my meat bicycle!" The psycho yelled. His nimble body started to sprint towards her waving his knife in the air. Terra immediately grabbed her pistol and shot him in the face. The psycho fell to the ground with his head in complete chaos.

"The money!" A voice yelled out. Terra looked to see Bossanova take the money from the Hyperion.

Appearing to the right of the caravan was none other than Zer0. Terra looked towards the assassin in confusion over his sudden appearance but didn't get a chance to ask him anything when she heard the noise of someone running up to her.

Terra quickly turned her gun over to the psycho but faced a familiar face. The woman held out her little pistol as well. The two looked at each other with both of their weapons facing each other.

The woman spoke up first with a surprised look on her face, "Terra?"

Terra looked at the woman, trying to remember who she was. A little light bulb popped in her head as she remembered, "Fiona? Holy shit." Terra lowered her gun from Fiona's face.

"Fiona!" A distant voice yelled out to her. "What are you doing just standing there? Come on!"

Terra looked to see Sasha holding onto an old man who appeared to be injured. Fiona grabbed Terra's arm, "Follow me."

"Go, I'll cover you." She told Fiona as they started to run. All around Terra was complete and utter chaos. "How many bullets you got?" Terra yelled through the noise.

"One!" Fiona replied. Terra trailed behind Fiona as they tried to avoid the psychos. As they got closer to the man and Sasha, she saw the older man throw a smoke grenade behind them.

Terra failed to notice the angry August behind the two of them loading his gun. In front of Terra, Fiona seemed to notice the blond man and set her foot on an incline and jumped mid way through the air. As if in slow motion Terra watched as Fiona pulled out her pistol and aimed it at August. In a quick decision, Fiona decided not to shoot the man. The bullet August fired managed to miss Fiona.

The two quickly reached the old man and Sasha, "Well it's about damn time," The old man scolded at Fiona "Lets go." And with that, the four of them ran to what Terra assumed was their caravan.

Before they were able to enter the caravan, the older man pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Terra's head. "Now, before I shoot you... Who are you?"

Fiona looked between the two, "Whoa, whoa, whoa... Felix. She's fine. This is the person who helped me back when I butchered the job back at Hollowpoint a few months back."

Felix didn't lower his pistol but he glanced towards Fiona, "You trust her?" He asked.

"Yes," Fiona answered.

Terra decided to speak up, "Look I'm all for shooting people, but there are a bunch of psychos running around the place and that angry blond guy you guys managed to piss off really wants to kill all of you."

Felix hesitantly lowered his gun from her face. "Fine."

"Come on Felix, we have to patch you up," Sasha softly said.

Felix and Sasha walked up to the caravan door and quickly opened it to let him in. Sasha muttered a few words of Felix going easy with injured shoulder, but he brushed it off. Felix spoke up once more while entering, "Let's just not have any more surprised today," he said while glancing back at Terra.

And of course right when he said that, everyone heard a noise and looked up to see the two Hyperion's from the deal trying to hotwire the car. They seemed to not notice the four of them until Felix yelled, "Oh come on. Are you really trying to steal our caravan?!"

Rhys quickly got up and looked at all of them, "Now, now, now, hold on, it's – it's not what it looks – Okay, it is, but... I am really sorry, okay?" The guy next to Rhys started to put his hands up.

Sasha stepped in front of everyone and started to talk, "Give us one good reason we shouldn't shoot you and drag your bodies out that door."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," Terra muttered from behind the group.

All the sudden a gun shot echoed through the caravan as Rhys quickly added, "There's one reason."

Terra and Fiona both looked out the door to see August holding his pistol and shooting all his rounds at the caravan. "Hey! We're not done here!" He yelled.

Both Terra and Fiona seemed to have the same thought running through there head as both of them reached for the door while trying to dodge the incoming bullets. Before August was able to enter, they both slammed the door. August was able to prevent them from closing the door completely as he started to rambling about hating being lied to.

"Put your back into it," Terra wheezed out. She managed to kick August, effectively causing the man to fall to the ground. The both of them quickly closed the door.

"Just drive!" Fiona told Felix.

Felix looked back at the two, "Where!"

"Anywhere!" Terra shouted.

Felix stepped on the gas and the caravan started to evacuate the town. They could still hear Augusts' bullets ricocheting off the caravan as it gained more speed. Fiona and Sasha walked up towards Felix at the top of the caravan while Terra decided to lean against the wall where the two Hyperion's were awkwardly standing.

Terra starred at the two. Both of them seemed to be on edge, probably thinking they were going to die... which was possibly true. The guy with the glasses seemed to noticed that she was looking at them. He looked at Rhys and whispered something in his ear. The guy clearly didn't realize that he wasn't talking quietly as Terra heard him say, "Why is she starring at us?"

The taller one, Rhys, looked at Terra, as if he was trying to get a read on her. Terra raised an eyebrow towards him and started to grab her gun. Rhys seemed to notice this and quickly looked away.

After deciding not to be stuck with those two, Terra walked up towards Fiona and the others. "Hey, " she started, "When you get the chance, drop me off at the nearest settlement, one that preferably doesn't have any psychos or bandits."

"No problem there." Felix stated.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Fiona babbled. "We need you."

A look of confusion passed through Terra's face, "You need me?"

"Fiona, we barely know her." Sasha harshly whispered to her sister.

Everyone around Fiona looked in a state of confusion, including Terra. Fiona began, "I've seen what you can do, and it's better than what we can do. I still remember back at Hollowpoint. I think we're all in agreement that if we decide to get the money back then we need someone who knows how to fight. I'm not wrong about this. We all have that money on our minds. And if that guy with the mic has the case, then we need help. It's not like the three of us could go against him." Fiona concluded.

"She does make a good point... kinda." Sasha quietly said.

"Maybe." Felix said, "But even if we do want the money, there's no way we can find it right now. It could be anywhere. Plus we have to deal with those two," Felix pointed at Rhys and his friend.

"If you help us, we can all split the money. Isn't that why you were there in the first place?" Fiona asked.

Terra shook her head, "It wasn't about the money."

Fiona started to look defeated, "Look, regardless of the money. We need you."

Terra didn't know what to say to Fiona. As much as she loved having enough money a person can have, she wasn't sure if she was up for it. And she meant it when she told Fiona that it wasn't about the money. After everything that happened before, she wasn't sure if this is something she should be doing. Knowing her luck something bad was going to happen. But... the possibility of adventure outweighed the cons that swirled through her mind.

"So are you in?" Fiona inquired.

Terra let out a big sigh and said, "I'm in."

* * *

 _Ever since I finished episode five of TFTBL I've been in fangirl hell. I need Telltale to make season two. And I just love Rhys so much that I was so tempted to make an Rhys/OC story (he's my bby). Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, I wanted to get this part out of the way to set up everything else in the story. If any of you are confused about certain parts, stuff will be explored in future chapters. And there was very little interaction between Rhys and Terra but don't worry they will talk more in chapter two! (FYI I also have this story posted on Wattpad)_


	2. Chapter Two

The four of them came to an agreement over the two Hyperion's. And that was they were going to throw them out of the caravan. Each of them agreed to this as the two were currently useless... and all four of them hated Hyperion.

The two of them were surprised to say the least. Fiona, Sasha, and Terra walked down towards them while Felix stayed put with the steering wheel. Rhys and his friend were whispering words to each other when they notice the three woman walking to them.

Sasha kicked opened the caravan door and grabbed Rhys while both Fiona and Terra grabbed his friend.

"Vaughn!" Rhys yelled. He then started to scream as half of his body was out of the caravan. Sasha had a tough grip on him as Rhys struggled.

Fiona and Terra pulled out their guns and aimed them at Vaughn. Terra saw him make a huge gulping sound. The little man looked as if he was a petrified in fear. Terra decided to sit on top of the table with her looking at the scene with Sasha and Rhys while her gun stilled aimed at Vaughn.

"I've always wondered what road kill Hyperion's looks like." Terra said.

Fiona smirked at her, "Hmm... now that you mention it."

"Whoa... you don't need to do this," Vaughn nervously spoke up. "We can all be friends here, right? Please say yes." He quietly muttered.

"Sorry Vaughn, but anyone who works for Hyperion is an enemy down here on Pandora." Terra told him. "Here, being Hyperion is a death sentence. Especially after what your psychopathic president did to us."

"Need any help Sasha?" Fiona asked.

Sasha shook her head, "Don't worry I can handle him, he's weak. It's his damn robotic arm though. We should just shoot them! It would make things a lot easier."

"Save the bullet. The fall will definitely kill them." Fiona said over Rhys yelling.

"Maybe kick him in the shins. They got down instantly," Tara offered.

While struggling against Sasha, Rhys shouted, "Wait! You don't want to do this!"

"He's just stalling," Felix said, looking irritated, "This is a waste of time."

"We can find the money!" Rhys yelled. The word money caught everyone's attention. Fiona and Terra looked at each other, both trying to see if he's lying.

Vaughn seemed to notice the two's side glances, "He's not lying. We can find it."

"The case has a tracker! I can follow it!" Rhys shouted.

"Let him back in, Sasha." Felix commanded. The decision seemed final as Sasha started to pull Rhys back into the caravan.

Rhys, looking a little worse for wear, looked at Sasha, "Even if you get that case of money back, you won't be able to open it." He finished looking smug.

"It has a top-of-the-line biometric lock. It's impossible to open without me and my pass codes." Vaughn added.

Felix glanced back at the group, "Get the case into my hands, and I can open it."

"If you say so," Everyone's attention turned back towards Rhys, "But getting the case is the hard part."

"All right, Hyperion. Prove it. Find the money." Felix reluctantly said.

Rhys looked around at everyone, "Uh... just let me call some of my people..."

"Oh, call Yvette!" Vaughn popped in with Rhys replying, "Yeah Vaughn, I know."

Terra looked at Vaughn, "Who's Yvette?"

Sasha started to say something to Rhys while Terra was waiting for her answer from Vaughn. He looked nervous, Terra assumed he was internally deciding whether or not to talk about Yvette. Everyone assumed that she was part of Hyperion, but Terra wanted to know what kind of position she held in Hyperion.

"She's a friend back on Hyperion. She's the only person who knows were down here." Vaughn answered.

Not impressed with his answer, Terra decided to turn back towards Rhys. She saw him turn a screen on emitting from his hand. Terra could see the words Yvette pop up in the corner with a face coming right after.

"Rhys, what the hell is going on down there?" The woman said, clearly annoyed. "You were supposed to do the deal then come right back. People are looking for you now."

"Fine, don't say 'hi'". Vaughn quipped in.

"Don't worry about it," Rhys said, "Just send down another Loader Bot, okay?"

Yvette shook her head, "I don't know if I can. I'm still dealing with the fallout from sending you the last one. Vasquez was already pissed enough about the car. That was before he got the call from this 'August' guy. You two have been blacklisted up here and it's only gonna get worse the more Vasquez keeps yelling."

Rhys let out a forced laugh, "Unbelievable."

"Can't you do anything," Vaughn said, looking concerned.

"Not without implicating all three of us." Yvette responded. "I already had security asking me everything I know. You two are gonna need me to get back to Helios once you clean up this mess."

"Can't you just get on the network and track the money?" Rhys rushed out.

"You lost the money, too?!", Yvette sternly asked Rhys, looking more pissed than before. "It's like I said, Rhys, y login ID is being monitored up here. Look... I'm doing my best up here to keep any extra heat off you, but... You have to find someone else... there's only so much I can do. I shouldn't be talking to you this long; they'll trace the signal." She concluded.

Rhys, looking a little defeated, added, "All right. And, hey, be careful up there, Yvette."

"I will." She promised, "Please try not to get yourselves killed."

"How are we supposed to get an ID from another employee? We're not allowed to talk to other employees!" Vaughn thought out loud.

Terra turned towards Rhys, "I find it hard to believe that you two are the only Hyperion's on Pandora. There has to be someone else on this planet with an ID."

"Well, there basically useless once again so..." resuming to their original plan of pushing them out of the caravan, Sasha grabbed Rhys with a rough grip and dragged him out the door. "Out you go!"

"Hang on, hang out!" Rhys shouted.

Vaughn started to get up from the seat, "Can't you, I don't know, install someone else's credentials?" He looked at Terra, "And I think we're the only two Hyperion guys left on the planet."

Letting out a grunt, Rhys said, "I still have Nakayama's ID drive! Creepy black-ops projects like that have to be high security clearance than us."

Fiona decided to speak up after being silent for a while, "Look. Just give up the act Hyperion. You're just trying to stall us, and we're not buying it."

"They could be telling the truth." Terra suggested.

Rhys looked at Terra with a surprised look, but it quickly went away once he began speaking, "With this ID, it's going to be able to take us straight to the money."

Sasha pulled Rhys back inside and stepped away from him. Terra saw Rhys grab something small out of his pocket and put it straight next to the port that was imbedded into the side of his temple. A short flicker of energy started to swirl around the ID chip and his head. Rhys looked around at everyone, "You can keep wandering around the desert or you can look at me, and learn how it's done."

And with that, Rhys stuck the ID chip into his head. She expected him to be perfectly fine but instead his body started to shake along with, "Gugghghhhhghghghghghg!" He immediately stopped shaking with his body falling to the floor.

No one said anything for a few moments, Each of them looking down at Rhys. The silence was broken when Fiona spoke up, "So... he's dead?"

"Let me check," Terra told her. She walked over to the body and gently put two fingers against his neck. Feeling a few pulses she removed her fingers and stood up again. "He's fine, I'm pretty sure he's only knocked out. Does this happen every time he does that?" Terra asked Vaughn.

"Uhh, not really. It must be from Nakayama's ID chip." Vaughn's glasses began to emitted different lights as what Terra assumed were words started to roll across each frame. "It seemed to work though. I'm in Hyperion's database now. But wow this tech is really old, like Atlas old. It might take me a few minutes to find the case." Everyone stopped talking and waited quietly for Vaughn to find the case.

After a few minutes, Vaughn stated to talk again, "And soon we'll have our location of the chip in no time and... done" He notified.

Felix turned around looking baffled, "What?! You already have the location? It's only been a few minutes."

"It was a little complicated at first, but all I needed to do was to go through the bio-" Vaughan was interrupted when Fiona put her hand up. "No need to get into details, you two can discuss this later. You said we have the location. Where's the case?"

Vaughn's eyes swiped across his eyes back and forth, "It's... it's a few hundred meters northwest. The area it's showing me displays a big building and a crater sized marking next to it. The place will be hard to miss once we're in that direction."

"I'm going to assume that it's Bossanovas arena. Only place that would make sense." Terra added.

Sasha glanced at Terra, "Who's Bossanova?" She asked.

"He's the guy we saw back at the World of Curiosity's with the shit load of psychos." Terra answered. "I've never been to his arena myself but around certain parts of Pandora, people love it. Well... mainly bandits and psychos. Basically anyone crazy or has a bloodlust of extreme violence."

"When we get there we need to make some sort of plan." Fiona stated.

"Aw, I thought we were going to go in their with guns ablaze." Sasha sarcastically told her sister.

Fiona shook her head with a fake smile, "Ha, very funny."

"Vaughn," Terra started, "Does it say anything about how long it would take us to get to the arena?"

"Hm... let me check," Vaughn said, "It's going to take us a few hours at least. I would expect us to be there when it's starting to get dark."

Terra nodded, "Good. The dark could be a good thing." Her eyes shifted over towards Rhys collapse shape, "What should we do with him?"

Fiona waved her off, "Leave him. He seems fine on the floor, plus he's drooling. Don't wanna get that on any furniture."

"You make a good point," Terra smiled at Fiona.

"You should probably get some rest," Felix call out. "I think we all know that's it's going to be a long night. And I don't want any of you messing this job up, that means you Hyperion." He pointed at Vaughn.

Vaughn looked surprised but quickly countered back with pointing at Terra, "Me? What about her?"

"Wow Vaughn, way to throw someone under the bus." Terra mocked being hurt.

"It's like I'm working with children." Felix muttered. He turned his back against everyone and began focusing on the terrain in front of them.

Terra noticed everyone retreating back into parts of the caravan. Letting out a little yawn, Terra decided to claim her territory on part of the couch. To the right of Vaughn, she lifted her legs onto the table and leaned her head back. She started to close her eyes and tried to go to sleep

She just listened to the noise around her to try and calm herself down. She knew that if she stay awake the whole time going to the location then she would become restless... and she hated when that happened. Without even realizing it she dozed off.

Vaughn seemed to get the time correct as the next time Terra woke up, the sky was dark. The slight shove on her shoulder immediately woke her up. On instinct, she reached for her gun. She heard someone saying something so she looked up to see a wide-eyed Vaughn looking at her gun.

"Uhh, sorry bout that." She told him.

Vaughn let out a nervous smile, "Nope, that's totally fine. You weren't going to shoot me anyway... or al least I hope you weren't" Vaughn murmured. "Anyway, Fiona told me to wake you up. We're here."

Terra slowly got up from her uncomfortable position on the couch and started to crack her back. Stepping over Rhys still unconscious frame, she followed Vaughn outside to see Fiona, Felix, and Sasha with their backs to them. They were all looking over the horizon.

Getting closer to the edge, Terra could start to see the huge arena laying before her eyes. Her eyes maneuvered over towards the building on the right. She noticed Felix looking closely at everything before him with a set of binoculars. Pulling out her own, Terra started to look at the various bandits and psychos running around the entrance of the building.

"Anyone got a plan," Sasha asked everyone.

"Still thinking," Felix responded. "It's clear that we can't get through the arena, too dangerous. And we would be spotted too quickly."

"And we can't get through all the bandits." Terra added. "Have you found any access points?"

"None. Any that I've seen so far would get us killed immediately." Felix stated. His gaze turned towards her, "What I'm more curious about is why you were at the deal?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Sasha chimed in. "How did you even know about the deal?"

Terra sighed, "Once one person hears something about a Vault Key, word gets around, then everyone knows about a Vault Key. I was lucky enough to have heard it through a few contacts. You guys weren't the most secretive."

Fiona crossed her arms, "You said it wasn't about the money, so then why did you go?"

"I went to take the damn key and destroy it. Or at least give it to someone I trust. When I heard that you were going to give the key to the president of Hyperion, I couldn't let another Hyperion get a hold of another key. After what Handsome Jack did... you know it would've been chaos. Seeing what he did to people was horrible. I'm just happy that the damn thing was fake." Terra concluded.

"You sound as if you were there when Handsome Jack tried to destroy Pandora," Felix observed.

"I was," Terra started, "I was a Crimson Raider back at Sanctuary during the whole war with Hyperion. I wasn't a Raider before the war happened. I'd seen posters around Pandora with the leader and Vault Hunter saying that people should join. So I decided to help. I thought I could make a difference and kill a few Hyperion's."

"You're a Crimson Raider. I can't believe this," Sasha looked at Terra in awe, "You're... you're like a total badass."

"What's a Crimson Raider? Vaughn asked while fixing his glasses. "I've only heard a few small things about them up on Helios."

Sasha looked at Vaughn in shock, "Crimson Raiders are only like the most total badass group ever. Everyone has heard about them on Pandora. I haven't heard much about them recently but they basically took down Handsome Jack with a bunch of Vault Hunters."

Terra shook her head, "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not a Crimson Raider anymore. I left a few months after Handsome Jack died."

"Why would you leave the Crimson Raiders?" Fiona asked.

"I just couldn't keep up with everything. There were a few disagreements with people then I just left. I can't explain the whole thing right now." Terra tried to change the sensitive subject, "I think that we should focus on getting back the case."

They all sensed she didn't want to talk about the subject anymore. The group went into silence, each trying to think of way to enter the building without creating a scene. Looking through her binoculars, she glanced at a possible entry point of the building. But her plans diminished as she saw multiple bandit cars coming in and out of the entrance. Plus, there were armed guards posted around.

Terra jumped when a sudden voice popped up, "Uhh... What happened?" She turned around to see a blurry-eyed Rhys looking confused at everyone.

"We got tired of looking and learning, so we decided to wander around the desert," Fiona smirked. "And we looked and learned that you drool all over the floor while you're unconscious."

"Which is a perfectly good reason why we didn't move you. Plus, you talk to yourself in your sleep." Terra snickered.

Leaning away from the subject, Vaughan told Rhys, "I tracked the money while you were... but."

Felix cut Vaughn off looking stern at him, "Quiet. This place is crawling with bandits."

Rhys and Vaughn went a little feet away from the group to talk quietly to one another. Terra and Fiona walked over towards Sasha and Felix. Both of them crouched down to lower the possibility of being spotted. After a few words, Rhys and Vaughn rejoined the group. Rhys squatted next to Terra with Vaughn to his right.

"So the case is in there?" He asked Terra.

"It's definitely in there. But we don't know where. It could be anywhere." She answered.

"Wow, what is this place," Sasha said in awe.

Vaughn squinted his eyes, "Looks like some kind of abandoned Atlas warehouse." He observed.

"Doesn't look abandoned to me." Felix countered.

"Looks more like every bandit on this side of the planet has shown up," Fiona said.

Terra shook her head, "This is definitely not gonna be easy. And there are a shit ton of psychos running around."

Sasha glanced over at Rhys, "How about it, Mr. Robot? Do you see any way to get inside?"

"Rhys, if that's Atlas tech, you should be able to scan it." Vaughn informed his friend.

Terra saw Rhy's echo eye start to light up as he started to move his eye around the perimeter of the area. Terra heard Rhys muttered something, she wasn't able to hear what he saying until he spoke louder, "It's the Vault Hunter."

Terra moved her vision over to where Rhys was looking. Quickly pulling up her binoculars, Terra saw the small form of none other than Zer0. The assassin was perched on a rock until he dropped down from his vantage point. She was unable to see him once he fell.

"Oh perfect." Vaughn yell out, "As soon as a Vault Hunter finds a case with millions of dollars in it, it's as good as gone. You know how they are! They're worse than bandits."

"Maybe we could just through the same way Zer0 did?" Terra offered.

"Doesn't seem possible," Felix looked to where Zer0 disappeared, "Most of us can't do what a Vault Hunter is capable of. And I don't know if any of you saw that, but the Vault Hunter just went right in the front entrance without being detected. If we did that, we'd be shot on sight. We need to find a better way."

Rhys put his hands up, "Settle down, I got this." Rhys then started to use his echo eye.

Terra started to grow restless, she wanted to get this show on the road and just sitting here observing the arena didn't make anything better, "Find something?" She impatiently asked Rhys.

"Yeah... I think I got something." Rhys squinted his eyes a little more, "Ooh, that hatch goes down underneath the building... But... it's... guarded."

Felix nodded his head in approval, "Okay, so you found a way in. Good." Felix started to stand up, "Now remember to get in and out of there quickly. We've already taken too many risks today."

Fiona looked at Felix in confusion, "You're not coming along?"

Felix shook his head, "Somebody needs to stay and protect the getaway car. I'll be waiting for your signal." After finishing his sentence, the old man started to walk away. But, he suddenly stopped to say one final thing, "And Fiona, Sasha, be prepared, don't trust anyone."

Looking annoyed, Terra raised an eyebrow, "We're all on the same team here."

The five of them turned back to look at the arena. None of them knowing what to say. Sasha decided to speak up, "We've got a way in, but how are we gonna get down there? Have you forgotten about the bandit parade going by?"

"We could create a distraction. Sending the bandits to investigate the opposite side while we make out way across from this side. And we could stick to the shadows," Terra thought out loud.

"While Terra's plan _might_ work, I've got a better one." Then Rhys decided to go on and on about his plan that would never work.

Ignoring everything Rhys was saying, Terra looked over at the hatch to see the guards stationed were no longer there. Terra motioned to Fiona and Sasha to look. Terra decided to jump down and walk over to the hatch with Fiona, Vaughn, and Sasha following closely. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see Rhys discussing his plan, still not realizing that they were no longer with him.

The four of them looked down at the hatch. Luckily for them, the hatch was already opened. They all looked down to see if they could spot anything, but all they saw was pure darkness. "Kinda looks creepy down there," Vaughn nervously laughed.

"Maybe you should go down there first," Terra teased.

Vaughn looked at her wide-eyed, "I really hope that's a joke."

Rhys finally joined the group after his stunt. Terra crossed her arms waiting for him to rejoin. Rhys awkwardly walked up to the group with each of them starring at him. Fiona smirked at him, "We found another way down."

Rhy's walked up towards the hole and cautiously looked down. Fiona motioned her hand towards the hatch, "After you."

"My way would've worked..." Rhys muttered while climbing down the ladder.

"Guess I'll go next," Terra turned her back and slowly put her foot down on the first step. With Rhys below her she slowly continued to make her way down. The hatch was extremely dark with barely any light coming above. Sasha followed after Terra, but right when Sasha entered the hatch suddenly closed, leaving the three of them in complete darkness.

"Uhh... why did the hatch just close?" Terra quickly asked, starting to become a little worried. All the sudden a foot hit her head, "Ow, Sasha, watch where your stepping."

"Sorry, it's just so hard to see down here," She said trying to get her footing.

"Don't worry, I got this, Okay? Just give me a second." Then Rhys turned a light on that emitted through his mechanical arm.

Sasha began to call for her sister which lead to no response. "Something must've happened up there." Terra stated. "Let's just continue moving down. There's no use hanging here."

The two seemed to listen to her as the three of them started to move down the ladder. While they were climbing down, Sasha looked down at Rhys, "You were hoping this would happen! You wanted to separate us so you could pick us off! Ugh... Hyperion's."

Terra used her hand to hit Sasha foots, "Sasha! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! We should've never trusted someone from Hyperion. We should have never let him come with us." Sasha spat out.

Rhys was the first one to reach the bottom with the rest following. A few words were exchange between Rhys and Sasha that resulted in Sasha pulled her gun out towards Rhys. Terra decided to intervene the brewing tension between the two.

"Sasha, holster the gun. And Rhys you're walking in front of us." Terra commanded, "We can't afford to have you two in some sort of hissy fit. Not while we need that case. You two can tear each other faces off after we get the money back. Deal?"

"Hey! She's the one who wants to kill me.." Rhys pointed at Sasha.

Sasha looked at Terra, "I still want to kill him though."

"Which is perfectly fine after the mission." The three started to walk the long corridor with Rhys leading in the front. Each of them found it hard to see where they were going. There was barely any light coming through the tunnel. And Rhys decided to not turn back on the light from his arm. Instead, she saw Rhys trying to reach Vaughn. He didn't get a response but something else popped up on his screen from his arm.

"The money's on the move, but it's close. We have to hurry." Rhys told them.

They began walking a little faster through the tight tunnel when they started to hear a noise. It grew louder and louder with each passing second. Terra started to make out what looked like a crate quickly coming towards them. Without thinking, Terra put her arm over Rhy's chest and pushed him closer to the wall.

"Thanks," Rhys glanced at Terra with a look of surprise passing his face.

"Don't mention it." She looked up at Rhys, "Now come on, let's see where this tunnel ends. And finally get that damn case."


	3. Chapter Three

The trio followed the crate down the tunnel. The crate moved to the right to reveal an open room. The three of the crouched down to get a look around the place. They each took notice of four bandits on a circular platform on the opposite side of the room. Looking down on the lower floor, Terra spotted one of the bandits holding the case, pointing towards it, "There's the case."

Another bandit pushed a button on the computer a few feet away then quickly got on the platform. The floor around the bandits started to lift up in the air and continued to travel up. Rhys started to notice Sasha lifting up her gun. He quickly lowered her gun after spotting another bandit walking past their location, "Wait. Wait, no no no, stop, stop."

"I had a shot," Sasha whispered.

Rhys held up his hand signaling her to stop, "It's too late. There's a bandit walking right towards us."

The three of them went completely silent as a bandit stopped right in from of there hiding spot. The bandit was oblivious to the people directly behind him. After stopping for a moment, the bandit continued to walk around the perimeter. The loud click above caused Terra to look up and see the platform with the bandits gone.

"Crap," Sasha muttered.

"We have to get to that lift," Rhys stated.

Sasha nodded in agreement, "Yup, easy. I'll take the one on the left. You get the one on the right And Terra's got the one on the bottom.." She planned out, "Oh, do you think you can handle that, Hyperion?" She smirked at Rhys, "I know you Hyperion guys don't like getting you hands dirty. They probably didn't teach you this kind of stuff in finishing school."

Rhys looking annoyed, "I got this." He sternly told Sasha. Rhys started to look around, "Wait, where did Terra go?" The two of them saw the woman crouching near the railing looking at her target. They both dropped down next to Terra, with both of them on opposite sides of her.

While Sasha and Rhys continued bickering at each other, Terra effectively moved down from their hiding spot and looked down the floor to the lone bandit standing near the railing. Glancing towards the two, "Bout time you two decided to shut up. I'll get the guy on the first floor before you two get yours. Make sure you're quiet. Don't want to shoot up the place and give away our location."

"Got it," Both of them said at the same time. Rhys and Sasha moved away from Terra, each of them began moving to their targets.

Terra grabbed the railing and flipped her body down. The bandit was caught in surprise and tried to move her legs from around his neck. Using her legs, Terra began to tighten her legs and the more he struggle the harder she tightened. Hearing the quiet sound of a crack, the bandit went limp. Terra gently put the bandits body down on the floor and dropped down. She looked up to see Rhys starring at her. He put his hand up and motioned a 'meh' hand movement. Rhys did the same thing to Sasha as she took down her bandit quickly.

Terra pointed her finger at Rhys then moved it over towards the bandit. Rhys began to run at the bandit and jumped on top of him. His legs wrapped around the other mans waist with his arm wrapped around the bandits neck. Terra looked unimpressed as Rhys tried to subdue the bandit. His lanky body didn't have enough strength to take down the bandit. Even with Rhys tightening his arm around the bandit, he was too weak. The echoes of Rhys grunting cause her to roll her eyes.

Sasha and Terra looked at each other, each having a smirk on their face. The bandit began talking to Rhys, believing that it was a friend until Rhys decided to wheezed out, "No, it's not Eric! It's your – doom! Stop squirming!"

"You need some help over there?" Sasha yelled over to Rhys. "It looks like you struggling a bit. Terra and I already took our ours, so..."

Still trying to kill the bandit, Rhys struggled out, "Don't worry, I got it!" Sasha started to say something when the bandit decided to put his input on what happening, "Nope, he does not got it!"

The bandit managed to knock Rhys off him by running him into the wall. Rhys fell off the bandit and shakily got back up. Terra reached towards her pistol while keeping her eyes looked on Rhys, trying to make sure nothing too bad was going to happen to him. The bandit held out something that Terra wasn't sure exactly what it was. Rhys reached over to him and pressed a button. All the sudden a bright blue color emitted from the wand.. then the bandit flew back at max speed with his body slamming into the wall. The baton went air born and Rhys caught it all in slow motion.

He looked at both Sasha and Terra, "Oh, come on. You cannot tell me that wasn't cool!"

Sasha reluctantly gave Rhys a thumbs up. He pointed at Terra, waiting for her response. She gave Rhys the same thing he gave her, and signaled the 'meh'.

"Oh, I know you thought that was totally badass!" Rhys shouted.

Terra shook her head, "Come on, Rhys. Get down here and let's get the case. Or we can leave you here if you want to play with your baton?" Terra internally cringed at the last part, "Wow... that sounded sexual." She muttered.

Terra started to walk over towards where the lift was. Walking up a few stairs, she looked at the screen with Atlas written across. Reaching the console, she glanced over the computers trying to see if there was any button that could bring the lift down. Sasha appeared next to her, the younger woman began typing in stuff on the console.

"Dammit," A large beeping noise happened, "It's locked. We need a pass code or something for this thing to work." Sasha informed them.

"Rhys, could you get this thing to work? Maybe with your echo eye?" She asked. Rhys was still on the second floor and tried to make his way down while replying, "Maybe, I need to see what we're working with first."

Sasha growing more and more irritated by the second, began to hammer down her fist on the console. Terra rushed over to her and grabbed her arm, "Whoa, don't do that!"

Rhys, after finally making his way down to the first floor, walked over to them, "I can hack it." He told them while leaning over the console, "Just a little end around here... Get this to line up with..." Rhys muttered while clicking various buttons. He glancing over to Sasha with her gun raised at him, "Oh, come one, really? I thought we were past this."

"Past this?" Sasha glared at him, "Do you even know what Hyperion means to us on Pandora? The havoc they caused here? The people they've killed? The pain?" She questioned, "It doesn't matter what you do up there... you contributed."

Rhys looked down, "It's crazy up there, too. Things actually aren't so great at Hyperion right now..."

"Yeah? Feeling the weight of your corporate overlords, are ya? Good." She spat at him.

"Sasha..." Terra began, "Lay off him, ok?"

Sasha looked at her in surprised, "Lay off? I thought you hate Hyperion just like everyone on this planet. I mean, hell, you were there when Handsome Jack did decided to destroy Pandora. Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm... I'm not protecting him, but we need to get this mission done, ok? And having you constantly push him isn't helping. I hate Hyperion like everyone else, but I just want to get this done." Sasha angrily walked away from her and began scouting around the perimeter.

Rhys glanced at Terra, "Umm... thanks again." He quickly thanked her.

A load ping sounded from the console as Rhys continued to work on it, "One of the power systems starting up..." He informed her.

Terra starred at Rhys, the young Hyperion seemed to be effected by Sasha's constant bickering at him. He didn't seem to notice her starring at him. His nimble hands continued to glide across the keyboards. She opened her mouth, "Do you like it up there?" She asked. "I mean, you said things weren't so great up there."

"On Helios?" Rhys continued, "It's... It's not the best or easiest place to be. You've got everyone up there trying to climb there way up to the best positions. It's almost hard to trust some people. But... I'll I've every wanted to do was to run a company, and Hyperion's the biggest company there is."

"You didn't care that Hyperion killed a lot of people?" Terra walked closer to Rhys.

"Of course I do! It's just..." He stammered, "Look, I just thought that maybe if I ran Hyperion... I could change things. Make it a non-murdering company. I thought I could get back at those corporate assholes." Rhys looked up at Terra, and suddenly he got nervous, "Can we talk about this later? I... I need to concentrate."

"Ok..." Terra muttered. The two fell into an awkward silence. That was until Sasha walked back over towards them.

Terra noticed Sasha's eyes looking down on the table where Rhys' stun baton was laying. The young woman's eyes grew wide with excitement just by looking at the advance piece of technology. Rhys seemed to notice too as he glance over at her, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry to interrupt your private conversation, but..." Sasha leaned over the baton, "Your stun baton... It's the JR4000. Can I.. Can I see it? Hold it. I guess I should say. What if I say please?" Sasha begged. "Would that make it easier for you? 'Cause I'm not saying please. Even though I've technically said it twice now."

Rhys looked like he was debating with himself over the baton, "Fine," Rhys reluctantly allowed. Sasha's hand immediately went to the baton, "But, only if you promise to give it back."

Sasha quickly grabbed the baton and started to admire the baton right in front of her face. Her eyes lit up as she started to turn on the stun baton. She began to swing the object in the air while trying to see what else it could do. "This is amazing," She whispered.

Terra looked over at Rhys, "Almost got it?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a few more..." Rhys continued to type on the computers, "And... we are... in..."

"Password Override. System online." A loud monotone voice came over the speakers.

Rhys, looking impressed with handy work, smugly said, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Sasha crossed her arms, "Ok, Hyperion, I'm a little impressed. Only a little." She sighed, "I suppose you're not completely useless after all."

"Good job, Rhys," Terra congratulated him.

Rhys tried to hid his face as a slight blush grew on his cheeks, "Thanks, I really appreciate that." He softly said.

Terra noticed the blush on his cheeks, but decided not to saying anything at this moment, "Now, can you bring the lift down?" She asked, changing subject.

Rhys nodded with his eyes scanning the computer, "I got in, but it didn't give me the right clearances so I'm gonna need a second." Rhys lifted up his hand and the screen on his mechanical hand appeared. Terra leaned closer to Rhys to see what was on the screen. She wasn't sure if she was blind or not, but the three rows that were on the screen were all scrambled. Each one was impossible to tell which one would activate the lift.

"What the hell?" Rhys angrily whispered. "Dammit, not now!" He quickly pressed a random bottom, hoping by some slim chance that it would bring down the lift.

Terra and Sasha's attention turned towards the loud banging of multiple crates being dropping from the second floor. The cages lifted up and released multiple skags. The creatures seemed to notice the presences of the three and slowly started to stalk their way towards them.

"Oh, this is not gonna be good." Terra said. "Rhys! You better get this lift down here now!" Both her and Sasha ran to the nearest cover with each of them pulling out their weapons.

"I can't read the buttons! They're all... glitched out!" Rhys rushed out, "Just, uh.. I don't know, stay out of their way."

Both her and Sasha started to shoot at the skags. Terra managed to hit a few of the skags when the mood in the room changed. A soft melody began to play in the room. The skags seemed to get even more mad and started to push their way towards them.

"Rhys!" Terra shouted.

"Hang on, hang on. I've almost got it." Rhys yelled back. Terra started to hear Rhys mutter a few more words but turned her attention back to the skags.

In impeccable timing, Rhys managed to press the right button. The lift created a noise indicating that it was reading to move. Terra slowly moved backwards with herself still facing the skags. The three of them ran onto the platform, but it didn't go up. Terra looked at Rhys to see him clutching his head. She grabbed both of shoulders with her hands, "Rhys! Are you ok?!"

The lift began to move upwards. Rhys shook his head in pain, "My head..." Terra looked at him worryingly. She failed to notice the skag slowly making its way towards them on the second floor. The skags eyes glared at Terra as it stalked closer towards its prey. Rhys notice the skag behind her and yelled out, "Terra, behind you!"

Terra quickly turned her head to see the skag jump at her. She was too late to shoot the skag, but just as the skag was about to jump on her blood began to rush out of the animals mouth. A slight flickering became more visible as the silhouette of a person started to form.

Zer0 decided to join the party.

The assassins blue edged sword glistened in blood as he turned around to the group. Looking badass as usual he began to speak in haiku, "Could you let me know/ If you see a Gortys core/ I really need it."

"Zer0!" Terra exclaimed, "Man, do you have the best timing!"

A red smiley face appeared on Zer0's helmet, "Hello my old friend/ It's good to see you again/ Why are you here now?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Gotta get some money back from Bossanova," She smiled at him.

Rhys gently bumped her shoulder and leaned next to her ear, "Wait... you know him?" He whispered so Zero couldn't hear him. "Can... can you introduce me?" Terra smirked at Rhys turning into a total fanboy over Zer0's appearance.

"Zer0, this is Rhys." Terra motioned over at Rhys. She placed her hand on the side where Rhys couldn't see her face and muttered to the assassin, "I think he's your number one fan." Zer0's expression on his face turned to a question mark, clearly indicating he was confused.

Rhys immediately starting shaking his hands and head, "What! No!" He's words jumbling together. "I just wanted to say that... you're... you're really cool." He nervously told the assassin. Zer0 once again put up a big smile hologram on his mask.

The four of them looked up to see the lift bring them closer to the end of the tunnel. A bright light shined in their faces to reveal themselves in the middle of the arena. The racetrack surrounded them as the race had already began. Terra could see Bossanovas figure high up into the air with him surrounded by equipment.

 _"And now... maniacs, degenerates, and scumbags - it's time for what you've been waiting for: the first motorized killtacular event of Murder Rally twelve thousand! Also known as That Big Chariot Race Thing Where Everyone Dies!"_ Bossanova shouted over the speaker.

Sasha was the first to speak, "Yeah, no. I really don't like this."

"I'm with you on this one." Terra agreed. She began to pull out her pistol, "You guys better get ready to shoot people!"

"Yeah... about that... I don't have a gun!" Rhys worryingly shouted. "Plus, Zer0 has our backs. So he can help us," Rhys sounded like he was trying to convince himself, "Or at least I hope so."

"Whoever is the last mongrel still standing at the end of the race will get to take home... the Hyperion Mystery Case of Wonder!"

They all turned their heads to see Bossanova holding the thing they came here for, the money. And of course the money was currently up too high for any of them to actually get it back. Bossanova seemed to notice the four of them on the ground with him zooming in on Zer0.

"Zero..." Bossanova noticed the assassin's appearance in the arena. "Actually, uh, the last freak standing still gets the mystery box but whoever kills that guy gets twenty g's cold hard cash."

While Bossanova was talking, Zer0 managed to pull out his sniper rifle and take a quickly shot at him. Bossanova countered by holding the case up as a line of defense. The shot managed to throw the case of Bossanovas hands and fall down to the ground where they were. Bandits around them seemed to take in their appearance after the proposed deal and started to climb over the fence.

The three of them quickly ran into cover as the fight between Bossanova and Zer0 grew. Terra was on the opposite side of Rhys and Sasha. She glanced over to see the Hyperion case laying alone on the ground only a few feet in front of her.

Terra immediately moved from her spot and began to run towards the case. She neglected to hear the large sound of a motorcycle as a psycho managed to get to the case before her. The psycho quickly picked up the case and started to ride away. Terra pulled out her pistol and shot the psychos multiple times, with each bullet hitting it's target. The psychos limp body collapse from the motorcycle along with the case.

Just as she was about to make a run for the case again, two bandits and another psycho decided to jump down. The lone psycho grabbed the case with his body immediately running away. The two bandits aimed their guns at her. Without thinking, she jumped into cover the nearest cover she saw. Terra lifted her head to see Sasha and Rhys in the same cover as her.

"A damn psycho has the case," Terra spit out some dirt. "He ran towards one of the doors." She pointed in the direction to them.

Sasha leaned over to fire a few shots at the bandits. "We have to get out of here!"

"I'm open to an idea!" Rhys retorted. The three of them heard another ping from his arm, "Oh, this must be Yvette! She could send us another Loader Bot!" And the screen popped up to show... Vasquez.

Rhys began talking to his boss, much to the annoyance of Sasha and Terra. Sasha continued to shoot the bandits while Terra began protecting Rhys. A lone bandit started running from the right but Terra quickly shot him before he had the chance to shoot one of them.

"Get off the phone now, Rhys!" Sasha shouted.

Terra listened in on Rhys conversation with Vasquez while shooting the bandits. She had to give the guy credit, he wouldn't give up Vaughn for the promotion he wanted. But knowing Hyperion... if he did take the deal and went back, they would've never given it to him. Rhys then proceeded to tell Vazquez to scratch his own nuts then hung up.

Right after Rhys hung up, the psycho with the case jumped over them from the cargo holds. The three of them chased after the psycho. Both Terra and Sasha shot any bandits that jumped in front of them. Each of them not wanting them to get in the way of them getting back the case. But they were too late as the psycho managed to press a button, which opened a big tunnel. His body disappeared into the darkness. But, a few seconds after they started to see the psycho again. The psycho began running towards them with a shaking noise erupting from the tunnel.

Behind the psycho was... a giant skag. And that's when they all knew they were in some deep shit now.


	4. Chapter Four

The skag running towards them ate the psycho... with the case.

"Shit! Shitty Shit!" Sasha panicked. "It just swallowed the money!" She started to aim her gun at the skag.

"Not yet!" Terra yelled to her. She noticed that the psycho wasn't fully ingested into the skag. Rhys nudged her shoulder and pointed towards the giant skag. Terra glanced at the skag and knew what he was indicating.

Sasha's plans of shooting the skag came to a halt when Rhys and Terra decided to grab the psycho's feet. Terra grabbed the right leg of the psycho and started to pull. The sound of Rhys wheezing filled the air with him and Terra trying to pull the psycho out of the skags mouth. The two of them and the skag fought for dominance over the psycho's body. They managed to get the psycho... but only half of him.

"He ate the money!" Rhys shouted in frustration.

"We gotta get that money out!" Sasha looked at the both of them.

Terra aimed her pistol at the skag while Rhys pulled out the shock baton. The three of them began to slowly back away as the skag stalked towards them. The skags attention seemed to be on Rhys with the blue light emitted from the baton. The giant creature jumped towards Rhys but the young man was quick and immediately put the shock baton into the skags mouth.

Terra and Sasha almost jumped in happiness due to them both believing that the shock baton would kill the skag. Their happiness was short lived as the shock baton was quickly swallowed with the skag seeming to be unaffected. Both of them noticed that Rhys was defenseless against the slag as he yelled out, "Ahh!"

And with that, Rhys started to run away from the skag. Terra and Sasha watched as the Hyperion ran past them with Sasha yelling, "Get back here!"

Terra and Sasha ran after both Rhys and the skag. All the sudden the skag turned around and faced the two of them. Terra looked to her left, but was surprised to see Sasha getting into cover. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her behind some crates. She immediately looked to the person who grabbed her and came face to face with Rhys.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Terra whispered harshly to Rhys.

"What! What am I doing?! I was trying to save you from being skag dinner!" He retorted.

Terra shook her head in frustration, " I could've-"

Rhys cut her off with him glaring at her, "You could've... what? It seemed to me that your pistol wasn't doing much damage!"

"Whoa there, Hyperion!" Terra grabbed Rhys by the collar, "No one talks about Tim like that!" She growled.

"Tim?" Rhys questioned with Terra still holding on to his collar. "Who's Tim?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"My gun!" Terra reached for her belt to grab the prized gun. Her eyes went wide as she didn't feel her trusty gun strapped in. "Son of a bitch... How could I lose it?!" She angrily muttered. Terra let go of Rhys with her remaining arm and looked around for her gun.

With no luck of seeing her gun around her, Terra kneeled and poked her head over the crate. She looked around for the silver gun, hoping it wasn't damaged or destroyed. Her eyes looked around the area and seeing a shimmer of silver she managed to find the gun... right in front of the skag. Terra grabbed Rhys by the collar once again and pulled him up with her. He gave a grunt of surprise but stopped as Terra pointed to where he needed to look.

The creature's attention was on Zer0 as the vault hunter waited for the animals attack. Everyone was put in surprise when a gust of air from Bossanova blew objects everywhere. Zer0 was flown over the crate while the skag still stood where he originally was. Both Rhys and Terra were pushed back from Bossanova's attack.

Terra shook her head and pushed herself up from the dirt. She looked around for Rhys and saw the young Hyperion looking a little dazed. The large sound of a growl caused her to looked up to see the giant skag stalking towards the two of them. She immediately reached for her gun, but remembered that she didn't have it anymore.

The skag got closer and closer to them with his growling getting meaner and meaner. Rhys seemed to have a brilliant idea of grabbing Zer0's sword that was thrown over to him by Bossanova. He clutched the sword and slowly lifted it towards the creature. Terra ran over to Rhys' side and murmured, "You better know what you're doing..."

Rhys nervously swallowed, "I totally got this... I think."

The skag jumped at the two with Terra crouching to avoid being hit by the skag and Rhys held up the blue-rimmed sword. By some miracle, the sword managed to hit the skag as it jumped over the two. Rhys held the sword as it cut through the skag's stomach. Blood poured from the skag spilling all over the duo. As the animal finally fell down Rhys got caught with the sword and fell along with the skag.

Lifting her hands, Terra could see that both of her arms were drenched in blood. She glanced around her body to see herself cover in skag blood. Trying her best not to gag, Terra looked around for Rhys. She saw him face up on the dirt with a giant intestine from the skag on his face, and half of the psychos body resting on his stomach. Leaning down, she grabbed the intestine and pulled it off his face. Terra bent her body down and grabbed the psycho's corpse on the shoulders. She started to pull the body and flung in on the ground next to Rhys.

Rhys seemed to be dazed by the incident as he started to mumble words. Terra gave her hand to him, "Need help?" She asked.

Letting out jumbled words, Rhys grabbed her hand. Terra pulled him upwards and Rhys tried to balance himself on his feet. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He muttered while looked down at himself and his ruined clothes.

Sasha came running up the two of them looking frantic, "Hey, did you guys get it? Where is it?"

Terra crossed her arms, "Where the hell have you been?!" She yelled towards the woman.

"Shooting down a few bandits while you two dealt with the skag," Sasha casually told her. The woman's eyes seemed to move past Terra and brightened when she saw something. "And... I found the case."

Terra followed Sasha to the case and saw the Hyperion logo next to the dead skag. Just as they were about to grab the case, Zer0 jumped down from wherever he came from and grabbed his sword.

"Thanks," Zer0 told the three of them.

Bossanova once again let out a gust of wind from his speaker that blew the three of them away. The trio were thrown in all separate directions as Zer0 continued his fight with Bossanova.

Hitting her face once again on the dirt ground, Terra lifted her head to see the case fly in the air... and go over the fence into the track. Letting out a bunch of silent curse words, she slowly got up from the ground. She stared to crack her back from all the shit she's been through while looking around she her partners.

Terra spotted Sasha walking towards her, "Glad to see you're alive still." She told Terra.

"You too," Terra smiled at the woman, "Now... where's Rhys?" She asked aloud.

"Here!" A voice popped in. The two of them looked behind them to see Rhys slowly making his way to them. The young man dragged his feet across the ground with his exhausted eyes glancing up, "Still alive!" He muttered.

"Shit!" Sasha yelled out as a sudden thought went through her head, "Where'd the case go?"

Terra pointed to where the money disappeared, "It went over the fence into the tracks."

"What do we do now?" Sasha asked.

Terra shook her head, "It's too dangerous to go out there without a vehicle. We'll be killed before we even get the case. Maybe there's a bandit vehicle around?" She offered. Sasha gave her a simple nod and walked a few feet away looking for a vehicle.

Terra felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She glance to her left to see a nervous Rhys looking at her. Terra noticed something in his hand as he lift his arm to reveal her gun. "I, uh, found this on the ground. I though you'd want this..." He nervously said to her.

"Thanks, Rhys," Terra gratefully took the gun from his hand.

"Your welcome." Rhys nervously rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, "I mean, you've saved my life a couple times today, so, thanks to you too." He smiled at her.

A sudden voice decided to jump in their conversation, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Both of them turned around to see the smiling face of Vaughn on a motorcycle. Rhys instantly smiled wide at his friend and ran over to him, "Vaughn!" He hugged his friend, "Glad to see you alive!"

"Same here, bro," Vaughn exclaimed. He seemed to take notice of the skag blood on both of their clothes and looked down at his own clothes that now had a few spots of blood, "What happened to you guys?"

Terra waved him off, "We'll tell you later. I wanna know what happened to you?" Terra asked, breaking the moment between the two friends.

"Oh, man, a lot of stuff went down. First, Fiona and I had to shut the latch cause some bandit noticed us. Then, we were put in the race as bandits, which was actually horrifying. " A sudden memory came back to Vaughn as he talked, "Fiona! Fiona has the money!"

Sasha walked up to Vaughn with a worried expression across her face, "What happened to Fiona, Vaughn?"

Vaughn nervously looked at Sasha, "I'm not sure. We had to split up, but she had the money last. I last saw her on another truck." He explained.

Sasha grabbed the steering wheel of the motorcycle, "Move over." She commanded Vaughn, who reluctantly agreed and started to move back on the vehicle.

"Sasha, what are you doing?" Terra asked her.

"I going to go get my sister," She stated, looking determined, "If she's stuck out there with those bandits then she needs help."

"Maybe-" Terra was cut off by a huge bang sound coming from the track. Everyone's attention steered towards the sound and saw little pieces of green paper slowly falling down over them. All their eyes went wide as they realize that the green flecks of paper was the ten million dollars. Terra looked at the pieces with her mouth open in shock. She turned her head to see Sasha shaking her head in grief.

"Do you think it was-" Vaughn started until Sasha cut him off, "Felix."

She finished his question. "He's the only one who could've opened that case..." Sasha climbed out of the motorcycle and walked away from the group, clearly in a state of grief over her mentor.

Rhys walked to the middle of the area while shouting, "Ah, no! No no!" He turned to the both of them, "Okay... this is officially the worst day ever."

"No shit," Terra muttered under her breath. She shook her head in frustration as silence feel around the three of them.

The silence was short-lived as someone starting yelling above them. All of their heads moved up to see the form of Bossanova falling at a fast rate. When Bossanova fell, Zer0 jumped down from various crates and effectively stabbed Bossanova through his boom box. A big smile appeared on Zer0's helmet. The three of them just stood there, not knowing what to do.

They all heard Bossanova start repeating, "I really, really, really..."

As Bossanova continued repeating the word, the three of them started to notice his podium start to move closer to where they were located. Zer0 seemed to not notice Bossanova's plan as he crunched down to the man's level.

Terra started to run towards Zer0 but was too late as the podium fell on top of both Zer0 and Bossanova. Rhys jumped away from the crash and landed on his stomach. Vaughn walked up next to Terra and looked at the damage. Cheering was heard all around them from the bandits. And that's when they noticed Zer0... with a big broken pipe right through his stomach.

"Is he dead?" Vaughn spoke up. Terra started to walk closer the assassin but jumped back in surprise as his head moved towards her.

"Nope! He is definitely not dead!" She shouted in surprise.

Rhys made his way over to them, looking very confused at the scene in front of him, "Uh, how... how are you not dead?"

Instead of replying, Zer0's form started to flicker as his body turned into a muted grey. They all looked in shock when Zer0 effectively walked out of the pipe and started to walk. The form disappeared to reveal the actual Zer0 crouching near a crate. That's when Terra realized he used his deception mode on Bossanova. The assassin started to talk to someone through his echo. And with that, the vault hunter left.

"Wow..." Vaughn whispered in awe. "That was totally..."

"Badass," Rhys finished, in equal awe as Vaughn.

Terra glanced between the two, "You guys should've asked for his autograph."

The three of them went into silence, not really sure what to say. They were caught in surprise when Sasha's angry voice spoke, "I don't want to talk about it!" The trio watched as the con artist walked away from her sister.

Fiona turned to their direction with her face in a frown. She looked at all of them, noticing their confused looks. Sighing, she quietly told them, "Felix tried to take the money. He was about to open the case... but I told him there was a bomb when he opened it. He... he got away." Fiona then walked towards her sister, "And now we have no money, no Vault Key, nothing."

Terra didn't know what to tell the grieving woman. No one really did. No one would've expected the man who raised her and Sasha to betray the two of them.

Vaughn shook his head in disbelief, "It's over. I mean, what-what do we even do now?"

"There's gotta be loot around here," Terra shrugged. Sasha nodded back at her, "And we can check the bodies, maybe they have some cash on them."

Vaughn started to get more hysterical over the situation that caused Sasha to start yelling at him. Terra and Rhys looked at each other. She shrugged up at the man, "None of this loot will give us ten million dollars."

Fiona turned towards her sister and the Hyperion, "You came to Pandora, now you get to live like we do." Fiona casually told the hysterical Vaughn. "Wait for more powerful people to kill each other, and then take their stuff."

Everyone started walking around the area. Terra could see some cash laying around. She reached down to grab the money, but sighed as she counted only ten dollars. Stuffing it in he pocket, she walked over to Fiona. The con artist was facing away from the group.

"You ok?" Terra gently asked.

Fiona jumped around in surprise, "Yea... I'm just... thinking." She said.

"Look," Terra started. "I'm sorry about what happened to Felix. I'm not going to say I know what you're going through cause I haven't."

Fiona gave her a weak smile, "Thanks. It's... it's just still hard to believe. He's raised us for most of our lives and yet, he just throws it all away for money." She swallowed, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

"I had the chance to shoot him... but I didn't. I told him about the bomb. Maybe I should've just let him blow up with the money."

"You don't mean that," She told the grieving woman. "You didn't tell him because he's still you family."

"And now Sasha is angry with me. She thinks I should've just kill him when I had the chance." Fiona looked back at the group, "Let's... let's just collect loot." She changed the subject. Terra gave her a small nod, knowing that the subject was a little too sensitive to talk about now. She didn't want to push her into talking about something she clearly didn't want to discuss.

The two of them rejoined the group as they all tried to get enough loot they could handle. A sound from above started to get louder and louder. Terra lifted her head in confusion until she realized what was happening. A huge Loader Bot dove down and landed on the ground. His appearance caused everyone to lose balance on their feet. The platform Rhys was on started to sway back and forth until it fell through the ground. His body disappeared along with the platform.

"Rhys!" Vaughn yelled out to his friend.

Everyone ran over the huge hole created by platform. Each of them poked their heads over to see if he was alive or not. No one had a good view of below due to the darkness.

"Try to roll with the fall!" The Loader Bot shouted after Rhys fell.

Sasha glanced between Fiona and Terra, "Soo... ten bucks says he's dead."

* * *

Wow I can't believe how long its been since I last updated. So sorry about that! I've been having a hard time at school (mainly trig cause that shit sucks). I also apologize in advance if there are any grammar errors, I'm awful with fixing my mistakes.

And I just wanted to say welcome to everyone who has followed this story and thank you to hodhod2011danger and sachsm082 for leaving a comment! It means a lot to me!


	5. Chapter Five

"Nice, Sasha." Terra told Sasha. After she announced her thoughts on whether Rhys is dead or not, Terra turned to her, "Rhys possibly just fell to his death and you're betting ten dollars that he's dead…"

Sasha frowned at her while turning to look at the hole. She thought that the woman was going to set out a bunch of curse words towards her. Terra glared at her, but that quickly turned into a small grin.

"Let's raise it to twenty." Terra smirked at her, "But, I'm betting that he's still alive." She put out her hand for her.

The con artist nodded her head in agreement to the bet and shook her hand with Terra's, "Ok, fine. We have a deal… which I'll be winning." She grinned back at Terra.

"Umm… in this type of situation…" Vaughn popped in, "I'm hoping that Terra will win this bet." The Hyperion was nervously looking down the hole to see any movement from his friend.

Vaughn started to yell out for his friend while the other's patiently waited for any reaction down below. "If you're dead, say something." The Hyperion shouted.

His comment caused everyone to raise an eyebrow. Terra opened her mouth to say something about Vaughn's illogical comment but refrain from saying anything.

A small voice from below started to talk, "I'm fine, I'm fine." Rhys yelled up to the three of them. "Totally meant to do that."

Sasha stood up and smirked down at Rhys, "Good, cause it doesn't look like there's a safe way down to help you. So, figure a way out of there."

"What's down there?" Vaughn asked.

"Anything valuable?" Terra added. She frowned when both her and Vaughn didn't receive any answers from Rhys. They lost sight of him as he started to look around the room.

Terra looked behind her and raised an eyebrow at the Loader Bot. After everything that's been happening, she forgot to notice the friendly Bot. She turned towards Vaughn and asked, "What's with the Loader Bot?"

Vaughn waved her off, "Oh, that's the Loader Bot that Yvette gave us back at the bandit town. He's totally awesome."

Loader Bot gave Vaughn a thumbs up, "Totally."

Terra shook her head, "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." She muttered to herself.

"Uh…" Everyone's attention turned back towards Rhys, who decided to speak up to them again, "There's a bunch of old Atlas prototype stuff…. some tech… there's like a few weapons and-"

"Where?!" Sasha voice sung in glee as the young woman jumped down the hole. Much to the reluctance of her sister who started to say her name in warning, "Sasha-" But she ignored her and landed on the bottom of the room.

Fiona motioned to Terra, "After you."

Terra nodded and started to move her way down the hole. After moving a few feet down, she jumped and landed on the ground. She wiped away the dirt and made her way over to Sasha and Rhys. Terra watched as Sasha pressed a circular button with a weapon along with a mods appearing in front of her. The young woman started to talk to herself in awe over the gun.

Making her way along the room, Terra spotted another button across the room. She started to press the button when she heard footsteps walking behind her. Rhys walked next to Terra, looking curious at the button just as she was. After pressing the button, a few upgrades for weapons appeared in front of her. The one that really grabbed her attention was the gleaming knife.

"Nice…" She murmured and Rhys nodded with her comment.

The knife was a blacken color with a sliver of gold running through the middle. She grabbed the gun from her belt and held it up to the knife. Noticing a clip on top of the knife, Terra connected the two items together. She held up the newly upgraded gun to her face, admiring the new advancement.

"I have to admit…. That does look pretty badass." Rhys imputed.

Terra nodded to the Hyperion, "Tim has always been a badass." She glanced at Rhys who sported a raised eyebrow with a slight smirk. Terra coughed nervously, "Well… I wonder if this knife could cut through metal. Maybe we could try out your arm?"

Rhys gave her a questionable look then looked down at his metal arm, "What?! No!"

Terra grinned, "I'm only kidding. Man… you need to loosen up a little."

"Ok…." Rhys slowly said. HE began looking around the room, "I'm gonna go see the other button." He awkwardly told her and proceeded to leave.

Terra watched as both Rhys and Fiona hit the last remaining button in the room. Everyone's attention was gained as a bright orange light swept across the floor. The line of orange then disappeared as a floor panel emerged. Everyone as they all walked towards it passed questioning glances. The only things she could see were two separate objects, both of them with a silver color… and looking like they could be worth some money.

Terra failed to notice Vaughn walk up next to her as he began to speak, "Wow… what do you think it is?" He whispered.

"I have no idea." She shook her head, "You're the tech genius, and maybe you should go check it out."

The two of them stood in silence once more as they watched Fiona and Rhys grab the two objects in front of them. Rhys grabbed the bigger one while Fiona grabbed the smaller half.

Vaughn began walking up towards his friend, "What is it?" He asked.

"No idea." Rhys responded, his attention still fixed on the object.

"Well, we got what we came for, so let's go." Fiona said as she looked to both Sasha and Terra.

Things quickly changed as the two objects Fiona and Rhys were holding began to merge together. They all watched in awe as the single object began to spin around. No one really knew what to do until Rhys spoke up, "Hey, Vaughn can you see if there's a crowbar lying around? We're gonna have to pry these apart before we-"

Rhys wasn't able to finish his sentence when the object emitted a holographic image. The small circle turned into a big one as everyone watched above them. Terra's eyes widen as she recognized the symbol appearing above her. She knew exactly what that symbol meant.

"Is that… a map?" Fiona asked out loud.

Terra nodded, "Not just any map… it's a map to a Vault."

Everyone took in the information Terra gave them. With the new information of this being a vault key, they all began to process it. All of them were thinking the same thought, a vault could lead them to _a lot_ of money.

"Gah!" Rhys yelled out. They all looked at the Hyperion with their eyebrows raised at his sudden outburst. He looked to be in a state of confusion as Rhys began to look around him.

Terra leaned towards Vaughn, "Is he on drugs?" She whispered.

"No that I know of." He muttered back. Vaughn began asking Rhys if he was ok, but didn't get a response from his friend.

"Hey! Rhys, what is your problem?" Fiona yelled at him, clearly looking very annoyed.

Vaughn turned towards Fiona, "He gets, uh, headaches sometimes. Probably just a glitch in his wiring."

Terra looked at Rhys with some concern. She noticed his eyes were wide open and began to walk slowly pass them. He turned around but then quickly ran up the stairs next to him. No one ran after the Hyperion and focused once again on the hologram.

"So… this is a map to a vault key?" Fiona questioned again.

Terra nodded towards the con artist, "I've seen a map like this before. The symbol up there," She pointed towards the symbol. "That symbol right there means that there's a vault."

"And it could lead us to a lot of money." Fiona smiled to her sister at the possibility of getting the riches in the vault.

"Can't we enlarge it. Or show us exactly how to get there?" Sasha asked. "Computer enhance!" She shouted at the key. Sasha continued shouted put commands to the key, but nothing happened.

"I don't think that's going to work." Terra told the frustrated woman.

Vaughn shook his head in annoyance, "This is not how computers work! Where are you from? You—you don't just yell 'enhance' at the screen!"

"Maybe I could bring up a legend on this thing." She told him, "We might have a key, but one dot on the map won't exactly help us find the exact location of this damn vault!" Sasha began to touch the key until it automatically shocked her hand. After she got shocked the hologram began to flicker and then disappeared. As the key dropped it spilt once again into two.

"Nice going, Sasha." Terra put her hand to her forehead, trying to ease the headache she was getting.

Vaughn dropped down to the unattached key and tried to touch it. And just like Sasha, it shocked him as well.

Terra glanced at Fiona, "Grab the one you picked up first before it connected."

"No! I don't want to get shocked like these two!" Fiona shook her head.

Terra let out a big sigh, "Look, just trust me. Pick it up."

Fiona gave Terra a questioned look but then leaned down to the grab the smaller piece of the key. And just like Terra said, the con artist didn't get shocked. Fiona gave Terra a small nod as she held the key in her hand.

"I don't understand…" Fiona began, "How did you know it wouldn't shock me?" She asked Terra.

Shrugged her shoulders, "I guessed." Terra told her.

"Maybe it somehow imprinted on you." Sasha suggested. Terra gave the other guy a nod in agreement.

"Now we just need Rhys to grab the other half." Vaughn added.

" _Retinal Scanner Online."_ A sudden voice popped up. _"Security protocol engaged. Retinal scan required. Please step forward and identify yourself."_

The four of them faced where the voice was coming from. Sasha began to speak, "Maybe we should get out of here while we have the chance."

Fiona turned around to face her sister, "That map could lead us to a vault. We're not leaving until we know exactly where it's telling us to go."

"But we've got Terra. She's seen another vault map and found a vault." Sasha argued.

Terra decided to break the possible fight between the two sisters, "I've seen both but I was with other people when we found the vault. I'm exactly the most reliable person to pinpoint exactly where to find the vault."

The four of them branched out and began looking at other stuff. Terra and Fiona walked over towards the retinal scanner. Fiona glanced at Terra, "Any ideas?"

Terra shrugged, "Maybe try your eye? Can't hurt."

Fiona leaned over to the scanner and opened her right eye wide. A red light emitted from the circle and quickly scanned her eye. The monotone voice sprung up again, _"Retinal scan failed. Employee not recognized. Alerting General Poliox."_

A sudden beeping sound caused all of them to jump. "Do you think it's the General?" Fiona quickly asked everyone.

"I don't know." Terra answered. She continued to hear the continuous beeping, "I'm going to go find where the noise is coming from."

With Fiona walking behind her, Terra started to move towards the end of the room. The beeping began to get louder and louder. She stopped in front of a long box. Fiona stood next to her and pushed the circular button on the left. As soon as she pressed the button, the case opened up to reveal… a dead man with his eyes wide open.

Vaughn jumped at the sight, "Daww, whoa, yeah, Daww, yeah. Okay, yeah. That's… exactly what I thought I was gonna see."

They all could still hear the beeping coming from the case. Sasha leaned down and grabbed a small object that was emitted the noise. The words paging appeared on it, but Sasha turned it off. "Well, now all we have to do is get his eye to that retinal scanner.

"Is that General Poliox?" Vaughn questioned.

Terra nodded, "Think so, but he's dead. We gotta get him over to the scanner."

"Let's just carry him over to the scanner." Fiona suggested to the group.

Fiona, Terra, and Sasha each grabbed a part of the General and started to pull him out of the case. All their effort didn't work as his body wouldn't budge. They tried with one more pull, but it proved not to work.

"Shit, " Terra muttered. "His damn legs are caught in the case."

"Well…" Sasha spoke up, "We don't need all of him. Just… his eye."

"Uhh…. You want to…. Ew." Vaughn spoke in disgust.

Sasha turned towards Vaughn, "Hey, if you've got any other ideas, Hyperion, let's hear it." She yelled at him.

"We'll if we're gonna pull out his eye… what do you wanna use." Terra asked everyone. "I've got a knife, but it will probably ruin the eye if we use it."

Fiona began to pull an object out of her pocket, "I found this spoon when we're looking around. Maybe we could use this instead."

Vaughn seemed to be fascinated by the spoon, "Oh hey it's a spoon AND a fork. Ha! How 'bout that?" He frowned when he looked a General Knox's face, "Too bad you're gonna use it on him."

Fiona looked at each of them while holding the spoon in the air, "Anyone want to dig out an eyeball?" She lamely joked.

"That's ok, sis." Sasha smiled at her sister, "You can do it."

Fiona frowned at her sister. She turned back towards the body and dropped onto her knees. Terra could see her nervously looking at his eye while clutching onto the spoon. "Okay… this is… okay…" She stuttered. "I gotta do it. I gotta do it. So I just…."

"Would you just do it already?!" Vaughn yelled at Fiona, getting impatient.

"Okay, okay." Fiona put the spoon right up to the General's eye. Just as she was about to start to take out the eye… Rhys let out a big scream. The scream caused Fiona to accidently shove the spoon into the eye. Blood sprayed on her face, "Why did this just happen?"

"While you guys try to get the other eye out, I'm going to check on the other Hyperion." Terra told them.

Terra began to walk over to the stairs she last saw Rhys. She slowly walked up the stairs and tried to spot Rhys. With no luck she moved upwards until she reached the top of the stairs. Hearing Rhys voice, she turned to her left to see him talking… to himself.

"I-it's… like I told you: Handsome Jack is dead." She heard Rhys say. Terra immediately hid herself from Rhys. Thoughts began to swirl her head, wondering why Rhys was talking to himself about Handsome Jack. Either Rhys was on some really strong drugs or he is just crazy… or both.

Terra stayed behind the wall and poked her head around the corner to see Rhys. His back faced her while he continued to talk. She was trying to hear more until he quickly turned around. The two of them made eye connect with his eyes going wide. An awkward silence filled the air with both of them starring right at each other.

"Oh, hey, Terra…" Rhys awkwardly waved at her.

"Rhys…" Terra started to walk over towards him. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

Rhys began to nervously rub his neck, "I'm… I'm not talking to anyone." He stuttered out. She was about to respond when she saw Rhys quickly turned to his left, "Will you shut up!"

Raising an eyebrow, Terra looked around to still see no one. "Seriously, Rhys. What's going on?"

The Hyperion didn't respond to her question. She thought he was looking at her but when she looked into his eyes… he was looking at something behind her. Terra glanced over both her shoulders to see if anyone was behind her, but no one was there.

"Will you stop that!" Rhys shouted. All the sudden he started walking backwards. He continued to move away from where Terra was. "What? No-no!" He shouted at the empty space.

Terra watched as he started to get close to the railing. She noticed a cement block that was at the height of his head. "Rhys!" Terra tried to warn him but he didn't hear her. He smacked his head onto the concrete. Rhys looked back at Terra with his eyes wide.

"Terra-" He was about to saying something but a sudden noise from below caused him to jump. Rhys fell over the railing with a small scream. Terra heard the gross sound of Rhys hitting something.

Running towards the railing, Terra poked her head over to see Rhys leaning next to a broken case. "Is he ok?" She shouted down to them. No one seemed to hear her as they didn't respond.

Terra quickly made her way down the stairs. As she was about to reach Rhys, she heard him tell Vaughn, "I-I know this sounds weird but… I just-I just saw Handsome Jack."

Instead of helping Rhys up, she froze and just stood where she was. Her eyes were wide as she watched the Hyperion get up by the help of his friend. She wasn't sure if Rhys was serious about seeing Handsome Jack or if he was just crazy. Rhys seemed to notice Terra staring at her and avoid her eyes.

Terra wanted to ask Rhys about what he just said but was distracted by the noise coming above. She looked up to see two moonshots coming towards their location. She immediately got to work, "Shit! Moonshots. We gotta get out of here! Now!" Terra shouted to all of them.

"How?!" Sasha asked while looking around for a way to get out.

Terra started to look around her until she heard Rhys yell out, "Ahh. Loader Bot. Loader Bot! Loader Bot, hey!"

She looked up to see Loader Bot at the top of the hole, "I can be of assistance." The robot told Rhys. The robot jumped down from his position and grabbed Fiona and Sasha. He flew up once more letting the two sisters go. Loader Bot returned and grabbed Terra and Rhys in one hand while grabbing Vaughn with the other.

After reaching the ground, the three of them ran into the caravan with Sasha quickly closing the door. All of them breathed heavily as Fiona began to put the caravan in full speed. The sound of moonshots hitting the ground could be heard all around them.

"Well…" Terra breathed out. "This is gonna be a fun ride."

* * *

 _Sorry if there are any editing errors, didn't have a lot of time to re-read and fix anything after I wrote the chapter._

 _Thank you to all the people who have followed and reviewed the story! Sorry I've been so absent from fanfiction. I find it hard to believe the last time I've posted was March. School and f_ _inals are over now and summer has officially started so I'm hoping to post more chapters. Next chapter will probably be posted some time next week._


End file.
